


Camino a Casa

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Argentina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Chile, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: Martín es la única constante en un mar de variables. Si Martín decide dejarlo, Manuel sabe que su destino es peor que la muerte.





	1. Uno

Le digo chao a la Antonia y apago la luz. Su carita en la oscuridad es una pintura redonda que mis dedos tallan con delicadeza desmedida, como si yo pudiera, solo con esa acción insignificante pero tan sincera e íntima, reconocer dónde están sus ojitos y sus labios y su naricita puntiaguda. Me acerco después para darle un beso en su cachete y con mis labios siento que su calor hoy es el mismo que el de la semana pasada y de la antepasada. Antes de darme vuelta le susurro muy bajito, para que quede entre los dos nada más: que duermas con los angelitos y la Anto se ríe y entonces yo sé que va a tener un buen sueño (y tal vez yo también).

A mí siempre me cuesta quedarme dormido un poco más. La Antonia duerme como si hubiera jugado todo el día, aunque haya corrido por el patio un rato apenas. Yo miro el techo incluso cuando en realidad no veo nada, ni las maderas de allá arriba ni los dibujos que se forman por la humedad que los años han aguantado estoicamente. Nunca pienso en nada en particular, pero esta noche, las palabras de Martín me carcomen la mente y yo estoy indefenso por completo. Me pregunto qué habrá querido decir cuando me susurró al oído que teníamos que hablar. 

El Martín siempre me gustó por una cosa (en realidad por varias, pero entre todas hay algunas que se posicionan mejor): porque es un gallo bueno. Porque él no se parece en nada a cualquier de los otros flaites que andan por la casa, porque él me quiere, porque él es el papá de la Antonia y porque la adora a ella también. Después de tantos años, yo estoy seguro de que el Martín nunca haría nada que pudiera herirnos ni a ella ni a mí y me repito eso con los ojos bien cerrados cuando la duda me quiere invadir y me quiere destrozar entero. El Martín es lo único constante en el mar de variables que es esta casa, que son los fiolos, que son los clientes. Y yo no sé qué haría si algún día esa constante me abandonara a mí y conmigo, a la Antonia.

A veces, creo para mí no más que la Anto escucha mis pensamientos. Nunca se lo digo porque estoy seguro de que se aprovecharía más de mí si lo supiera, con su pelo claro y sus ojos verdes dando vueltas a mi alrededor hasta que la siento en mis piernas y le doy un poco. Me comen la cabeza las palabras de Martín y la Antonia se estira perezosa y yo escucho su suspiro cortito antes de que el silencio vuelva a invadir nuestra pieza 1. La miro de reojo, pero no puedo oír ni un sonido más. Nos tapo mejor, me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando la muralla (de madera también) que nos ha contenido a los dos desde que puedo recordar. En una de esas no es nada, me digo. En una de esas el Martín quiere llevar a la Antonia a algún lado. A lo mejor es eso no más. 

Cierro los ojos cuando el sueño hace que me pesen los párpados. Mi cabeza sigue siendo un lío conmovedor y obstinado. Cuando intento quedarme dormido, no me olvido de rezar un Ave María y un Padre Nuestro y así siento que ni la Antonia ni yo estamos aquí solos.

-

Martín toca la puerta de nuestra pieza 1. Yo sé que es él porque nadie más entra a nuestra pieza 1, porque la pieza 2 está cerrada con llave y solo Martín y yo tenemos una copia. La Anto se para altiro y va a abrir, yo le digo que no sea tan cargosa. Hoy día nos levantamos temprano. Nos duchamos rápido, hicimos la cama y ordenamos la mesa para tomar desayuno. Yo no estaba seguro si el Martín iba a venir temprano, pero hice de todas formas cuatro huevos revueltos para comer con el pan que tosté un poquito. La leche de la Antonia está tibia y mi té humea. A Martín le gusta el café, yo me apuro a sacarlo de nuestra despensa. Me encargo de que en mi cara haya una sonrisa grande en cuanto escucho a la Anto decir: ¡Papá!

Me doy la vuelta y la imagen de siempre, siempre logra conmoverme en maneras que yo no creía que podían existir después de todo lo que pasó. El Martín toma a la Antonia en brazos, le da besos enormes por toda la cara y la abraza hasta que ella se pone a patalear, quejándose de que le hace cosquillas. Siempre la saluda con un “no sabés cuánto te extrañé” y yo arrugo la nariz solo para que no se me escape una lágrima media inoportuna. Hoy no es ninguna excepción. Yo me encargo de sonreírle no más, de hacerlo sentir bienvenido en esta que es su casa también. Martín deja a la Antonia en el suelo, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la boca. 

— Menos mal que llegaste —le digo, acercando el hervidor a la mesa— Recién hice los huevos. Como anoche no me dijiste si ibas a llegar temprano, no sabía si esperarte con desayuno o no.

Martín se sienta al frente de donde me siento yo. La Antonia se encarama en la silla también y agarra su pan tostado, lo abre y echa el huevo con la cuchara de palo.

— No estaba seguro de que podría venir temprano —oigo que Martín dice. Yo solo hago una mueca con las cejas, como si quisiera expresarle algún entendimiento— Estuve haciendo algunas cosas.

— ¿Pasó algo? —al final me siento. Martín le agrega dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café, pero no me contesta. Por un rato, yo no sé si lo mejor es insistir. Miro a la Antonia, que está masticando su pan viendo el matinal. Martín revuelve su café rápidamente, entonces abre la boca y yo pestañeo mucho, mucho. 

— No, nada, olvídalo —esa no es una respuesta que me dejaría tranquilo de ninguna manera. Yo agacho la mirada también, la dejo quieta en mi té— No me voy a poder quedar todo el día, tengo que hacer unos papeleos lejos.

— ¿En otra provincia? —se me ocurre preguntar y Martín se ríe, pero yo no entiendo por qué.

— No, no tan lejos. —me contesta y le da una mordida a su pan con huevo.

— ¿A dónde vas, Pa? —la Antonia arruga el entrecejo— ¿Te acordás cómo dijiste el otro día que me ibas a llevar a la playa un día y no me llevaste nunca? Como la próxima semana va a ser mi cumpleaños, me podrías llevar. 

Me encrespo entero, pero como Martín suelta carcajadas rápidamente yo me tranquilizo un poco y sonrió también, pero con la boca cerrada. La Antonia siempre es tan libre, a ella le importa nada decir lo que es correcto o decir lo que no lo es. No importa cuánto le he enseñado, para ella, su Papá es todo. 

Y yo sé que Martín también la quiere. Mi creencia se hace más fuerte cuando veo cómo él le agarra su manita y le deja un beso en el dorso. A veces, quiero llorar sin ninguna explicación. Este es uno de esos días. 

— Te prometo que te llevo la próxima semana —Martín murmura con sus ojos verdes brillantes y yo nunca podría creer que él está mintiendo. — y voy a encargar una torta muy grande para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Ma también puede ir? —La Anto me mira y yo dirijo mis ojos de nuevo hacia el té. Bebo un sorbo y me doy cuenta de que lo he estado tomando todo este tiempo sin ni una cucharada de azúcar.

— Ma prefiere quedarse aquí, ¿verdad, Manuel? —Martín me está hablando a mí. Yo levanto la vista y le sonrío a él y asiento con la cabeza muchas veces y después veo a la Anto y repito lo mismo.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Detesto los días cuando la Antonia está preguntona— ¿Por qué Ma nunca puede salir con nosotros? —a pesar de todo, su carita hace que se me apriete el pecho. Yo niego con la cabeza, porque Martín me ha estado viendo como pidiéndome explicaciones. Su cara lo dice todo: ella no puede preguntar esas cosas. — ¿Por qué se tiene que quedar aquí siempre?

— Es que me gusta estar aquí —yo me apuro en contestar. Y entonces se me ocurre una idea— Además, cuando salgai con el Papá, ¡a la vuelta yo te voy a estar esperando con un regalo sorpresa!

Ingenua, ingenua, ingenua. Su sonrisa sin un diente me produce un cosquilleo en la guata. Martín se toma su café y por un rato no hablamos de nada más. Terminamos de tomar desayuno y yo llevo las cosas hasta la cocina, la Anto me ayuda acarreando las tazas, pero le digo que mejor se quede con Martín. Mientras voy y vengo desde nuestra especie de living-comedor hasta la cocina, los veo a los dos sentados en el futón que está paralelo a la tele, conversando de cosas que, por el momento, no me preocupo en escuchar. El ruido del agua cayendo del lavaplatos tampoco me permite hacer mucho más. 

Cuando me devuelvo para limpiar la mesa, la Antonia está encaramada encima de Martín porque Martín le está leyendo su cuento favorito. Martín hace las voces de todos los personajes y también hace caras chistosas así que la Antonia se muere de risa. Me encanta su risa, es mi sonido favorito. Paso un par de toallas nova húmedas por nuestra mesa de vidrio y después las guardo abajo en los compartimientos del lavaplatos. Apago la luz de la cocina y cruzo hasta el baño. No cierro la puertecita, sino que me doy un lavado de manos rapidísimo. Me seco con la toalla y en un instante estoy de vuelta. La Antonia y Martín parecen estar en un mundo aparte.

— ¿Te quedai a almorzar? —le pregunté al Martín, sentándome en el futón al lado de los dos. La Antonia y él me miraron a la cara y me dio por sonreír con los ojos achinados, porque la Antonia tiene todo de Martín y nada mío. — La Cata me fue a comprar unos champiñones así que pensé que podíamos hacer eso de almuerzo. ¿Te acordai, Anto, que esa fue nuestra cena de año nuevo? Champiñones a la jardinera —esclarezco para Martín— Muy ricos.

Martín me sonrió y dejó el libro en el futón.

— No creo que pueda —yo agaché los hombros y la Antonia hizo un berrinche que Martín calmó acariciándole el pelo— De verdad. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día. Pero voy a volver en la noche. Voy a dormir hoy acá. 

— ¿En serio? —de verdad no lo creo. Martín no suele dormir con nosotros. Martín nunca ha dormido realmente en nuestra pieza 1, sino que él y yo nos quedamos en la pieza 2, que está separada de la pieza 1 por una muralla gruesa y una puerta, y esta pieza 2 da hacia el interior de la casa de masajes. Ahí está la cama que es mía y de Martín, porque la cama de la pieza 1 es mía y de la Antonia. 

— ¡Yupi! —la Antonia levanta sus bracitos. — ¡Contemos historias de terror en la noche con las luces apagadas! —propone altiro. Martín me mira con complicidad y luego sus ojos se ponen encima de los ojos verdes de la Anto.

— Pero si no aguantás ni media hora despierta después de las diez —se burla un poquito. — Voy a estar contando la historia del lobizón y vos ya vas a andar roncando. 

— ¡Mentira! —La Antonia se le tira encima, Martín la sostiene. Yo pienso en apagar la tele cuando Martín se vaya para que la Anto se ponga a estudiar matemáticas.

La Antonia nunca quiere que el Martín se vaya y hoy día no es diferente. Se queja mucho, se pone a llorar despacito y se agarra a la mano de Martín, aunque él la arrastre por todo el piso de nuestra pieza 1. Martín le promete contarle historias de terror en la noche y eso no la deja tranquila, pero por lo menos hace que pare de llorar. Yo acompaño a Martín hasta la puerta de la pieza 2. Ahí él no me dice nada. He estado evitando durante toda esta mañana preguntarle sobre lo que él necesitaba decirme. Martín no ha tocado el tema ni una vez, no ha dado ni una pista o una señal y eso me pone nervioso. Yo sé que él puede leer todo desde mis ojos y siento que el beso que me da primero en los labios y después en la frente, antes de marcharse, es una especie de parche curita para las palabras que inevitablemente van a tener que salir de su boca. Yo no digo nada, ni contesto nada, lo dejo partir sin más. Cierro la puerta de la pieza 2 con llave y vuelvo a nuestra pieza 1 y cierro la puerta de ella con llave también.

-

Nuestra pieza 1 es como un departamentito interior levantado en el patio de atrás de la casa de masajes: 30 metros cuadrados en los que tenemos de todo. Está construida entera de madera y eso hace que en invierno no pasemos demasiado frío ni tengamos mucho calor en verano. Cuando entramos a nuestra pieza 1, lo primero que vemos a la derecha es el futón y a la izquierda el comedor. Tenemos en frente un estante grande donde el Martín instaló una tele el mismo día que terminó de construir la pieza; al lado izquierdo del estante está la puertecita café que cubre nuestro baño, que está compuesto de una ducha bien sencilla, un inodoro y un lavamanos. Un poco más al fondo está la cocina, que es muy pequeñita pero no le hace falta nada. Tenemos hasta un microondas. Nuestra cama está detrás del futón, en el dormitorio que también tiene una puerta para estar separado del resto de nuestra casita. Hay un closet, una cómoda sobre la cual tenemos otra tele (mucho más vieja y desgastada) y los juguetes y los libros de la Anto, que no son muchos, están guardados en un librero monono en un rincón. Nuestro dormitorio es mi lugar favorito de nuestra pieza.

Hay focos de luz en todos lados. En el baño, en la cocina, en el living-comedor y en el dormitorio. No tenemos ventanas, pero el aire corre porque dejamos abierta la puerta de nuestra pieza 1 y la pieza 2 sí posee una ventanita estrecha en el lado derecho más alto de la muralla. La pieza 2 es solo mi pieza con Martín, la Antonia nunca duerme ahí. Está conectada a la pieza 1 por una puerta que también tiene llave y cerrojo. Y, a su vez, la pieza 2 tiene una puerta que de la misma forma da al pasillo de la casa de masajes.

A la Antonia le gusta ir al patio, me pide que vayamos corriendo cuando terminamos de hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas. Agarra una pelota que anda botada siempre y la chutea hasta que el imbécil del Luciano alega por el ruido. A mí también me carga el ruido que hace la pelota cuando choca con las paredes, pero no le digo nada a la Anto solo para molestar al Luciano y a los demás. La Cata, que es una omega a la que trajeron de Colombia, nos viene a saludar un rato y yo me quedo conversando con ella unos minutos. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera fumado marihuana, pero no huele a nada, entonces yo me imagino que la están preparando para cuando lleguen la noche y los clientes porque a lo mejor está enferma. 

No hablamos de eso igual, a mí no me interesa en realidad. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que van a ser la una de la tarde. Mi voz suena más ronca de lo normal cuando le grito a la Antonia que nos tenemos que entrar a hacer el almuerzo. Bingo. Comida es clave para la Anto; es super buena para comer, igual como era yo no más cuando cabro chico. Le digo chao a la Cata y me voy de la mano de la Anto camino hasta la puerta de la pieza 2. Soporto sus preguntas acerca de si vamos a cocinar igual los champiñones a la jardinera, aunque el Martín no esté. Yo le digo que bueno, pero que no grite. Cuando grita hace que me duelan los oídos. Me quejo y le digo que no lo haga porque estamos solos, así que de todas formas no serviría para molestar a nadie.

Cierro la puerta de la pieza 2 con llave. Abro con otra llave la puerta de la pieza 1. La Anto se va a lavar las manos, yo me las lavo en el lavaplatos de la cocina y la dejo ver las noticias por la tele mientras cocino. Me carga cocinar. En verdad, no tengo tanta costumbre. Mi Tita siempre me malcrió, no pescó ningún comentario mala onda y prejuicioso sobre cómo yo, que era un omega, tenía que aprender a cocinar desde chiquitito y nunca me dejó ni picar una zanahoria. Igual lo hizo mal la Tita, o eso creo ahora, pero me saca una sonrisa pensar que la primera vez que le cociné a la Anto un arroz blanco me quedó asqueroso y pegoteado. 

La Anto pone en la tele un programa de música. Sube el volumen un poquito y me grita, ¡Ma, Tan Biónica! Yo le contesto, ¡súbela más! Y empieza, ¿los teclados? Sigo sin saber. Salgo un poquito de la cocina y me río porque la Antonia baila como si estuviera hecha de lana. Le hacen falta unos lentes oscuros y una bufanda de pelos en el cuello y sería una diva total. Me encanta la forma en la que la Anto siempre me saca una sonrisa. Esta cabra chica fue, es y será la mejor cosa que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

— Intento seguirte, pero no doy más, sospecho que el tiempo se nos va a acabar —la Anto canta.

Yo no me aguanto y le contesto los otros versos: — Estás algo loca y sos tan clásica, dejá que la noche nos proponga más. 

— Decime que sí, hacé como yo, a veces sos tan genial… persigo tus ojos por la capital. Me gusta que seas tan dramática. Tus ojos dibujan una eternidad.

Me devuelvo a la cocina, pero no paro de cantar en ningún segundo: — Y está muy bien así, por hoy no pienses más, yo sé que lo necesitás…

Uno, dos, tres, el ritmo y la música nos suben por nuestros pies entonces la Anto y yo gritamos juntos:

— ¡Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo y voy a buscarte! ¡Qué noche mágica, ciudad de Buenos Aires! ¡Se queman las horas de esta manera nadie me espera! ¡Cómo me gusta verte caminar así! ¡Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo y voy a buscarte! ¡Me mata cómo te movés por todas partes! ¡Se queman las horas de esta manera nadie me espera! ¡Cómo me gusta verte caminar así!

Estoy bailando en la cocina mientras pico y lavo los champiñones. Me encantan las mañana-tardes donde vemos los programas de música y ponen canciones pegajosas y bailamos hasta que se nos cansan las piernas. Puedo escuchar los pasos de la Antonia contra el suelo así que sé que todavía está bailando. La canción no se termina y yo tarareo la letra que le sigue. Esta es nuestra canción favorita de todo el mundo mundial (que en verdad es solo nuestra pieza así que, es la canción favorita de toda la pieza).

Cuando se termina, quedamos con un vacío. La Anto se mete en la cocina, le digo, oye, ¿por qué no estás escuchando más canciones? Ella se encoge de hombros y me dice, es que no quiero estar solita. Me sonrío solo y le digo que me pase las verduras del refri, que enchufe el hervidor y apriete el botón, y esperamos hasta que el agua hierva. 

— Ma —me llama de repente, mientras yo termino de picar más finitos los pedacitos de champiñones— ¿de qué quiere hablar el Papá con vos?

Me encojo de hombros. No tengo idea.

— No tengo idea —le vocalizo— En realidad no sé.

— ¿Creés que sea algo de mi cumple? —su vocecita me derrite— Capaz que quiera saber qué monitos me gustan para ponerlo encima de la torta, como las tortas de la tele. ¿Le vas a decir que quiero de Peppa Pig? Quiero una torta de chocolate. Con merengue y chubis…

— Oh, puede ser eso —yo le miento con descaro— Definitivamente debe ser eso. Yo le digo Anto, vai a tener el mejor cumpleaños de todo el mundo. Mi guagua va a cumplir seis años —no me aguanto la chochería y me inclino para darle mil besitos en la carita. Su risa es como… cuando el Martín me trajo aquí, pensé que nunca más nada me iba a parecer precioso o valioso en la vida, porque mi vida se había roto. Entonces llegó ella y cuando escuché sus primeras carcajadas aguditas, de repente el sentido apareció otra vez en mi mente ajetreada y torturada.

Comimos a las 2 justas. Vimos las noticias y cuando terminamos, la Anto me ayudó a limpiar la mesa y a recoger los platos tal cual lo había hecho cuando tomamos desayuno. Lavé lentamente, total, no teníamos prisa. Nunca tenemos prisa. La tarde siempre tiene cosas nuevas, nunca nos aburrimos. Pintamos o dibujamos o leemos. A veces lo hacemos todo.

-

Martín llegó lo suficientemente tarde como para que la Antonia no pudiera verlo. Le dejé darme un beso pero arrugué las cejas cuando le pregunté por qué había hecho eso. A mí no me gusta ser demasiado catete con él ni andar cuestionándole a cada rato los porqués o los para qué o los cómo, si esos porqués, para qué y cómo tienen que ver conmigo. Pero esta vez le había fallado a la Antonia y eso sí que no me gusta. El Martín no tuvo ni una respuesta coherente, no tuvo ni una respuesta sincera en realidad. Fue como si en verdad le importaran nada cada una de mis palabras y quisiera que me las tragara dándome un beso.

Cuanto más trato de decirme que no, más me doy cuenta de que los labios de Martín son demasiado engañosos para mí. El primer día que me trajeron a la casa, Martín no me dio un beso; cuando me encerró en una de las piececitas y me bajó los pantalones tampoco me dio un beso, pero ahora no deja de hacerlo nunca: cada vez que nos vemos, cuando decimos chao, cuando miramos la tele, todo el tiempo. Y yo no sé en realidad qué sentir con su beso. Hay tanto que tengo que agradecerle a Martín, que ya nunca me niego a sentir sus labios. Ahí está el problema. No digo no porque siento que le debo cosas a Martín, también digo que no porque el calor de su aliento hace que las mejillas se me enrojezcan.

Martín es silencio por completo. No es capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra real mientras deja sus manos correr a través de la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Yo ando con una camisa a cuadrillé azul, que él desabotona y deja caer en el piso de la pieza 2. Siempre me cuesta hacer algo, siempre me cuesta empezar a moverme. Incluso cuando lo deseo, cada vez que él vuelve para que la cama sea de nosotros hay algo extraño y delicado que hace que mis manos se encojan y mis dedos empiecen a picar.

Pero a él nunca le importa. Pareciera que le da lo mismo. A veces me toma las muñecas y se las acomoda en su pecho, de alguna manera, como si quisiera hacerme sentir el boom boom de su corazón. Hoy lo hace. Cierra los ojos y yo no puedo sentir ningún latido, pero sí veo sus pestañas largas, el contorno de su nariz y su cuerpo blanco descubierto. Martín y yo nos metemos a la cama y nunca me había parecido tan fría. La ventanita en el rincón más alto, al lado del ducto de aire, no está abierta, pero se siente helado igual, como si algún aire nos rodeara los cuerpos, aunque estemos enredados entre las sábanas y entre nosotros. 

Cada vez que Martín me hace el amor, vuelve a morder la marca que dice que yo soy suyo justo arriba de mi clavícula. Entierra sus dientes hasta que me quita sangre. Mi quejido es usualmente solo un gimoteo calladito para que la Antonia no escuche, pero hoy, sollozo hasta que mi garganta se contrae en dolor. La sábana vuelve a mancharse de rojo, por mi cabeza no está pasando nada en particular. Me quedo en la sensación punzante de mi herida abierta y en la concepción que me da escalofríos, Martín dentro, Martín afuera, aspiro el olor a alfa de su cuello hasta que me duele la nariz. 

De repente, hay puro silencio. No hay más nada de nuestros gritos y nuestros sonidos acuciosos. Martín me mancha por dentro, de la misma forma que me ha manchado y marcado por fuera durante estos siete años. No se baja de mí, sino que deja su mejilla quieta y profunda en mi pecho y nuestros cuerpos están tan unidos y pegados que yo me siento incapaz de siquiera pedirle que se aleje. No quiero, de todas formas. Siempre que esto se acaba, me dan ganas de que se quede cerca, junto, dentro de mí para toda la vida. Yo bajo la mirada y veo a Martín con los ojos abiertos. Su boca es una línea sellada, así que vuelvo mi vista al techo. Ni siquiera decimos alguna palabra por minutos.

Cuando me acuesto dándole la espalda a Martín, estoy también entregándole algún tipo de señal. La mayoría de las veces, él no me presta atención y se duerme hacia el otro lado, aunque en las mañanas despierto con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Pero hoy es distinto. Hoy día Martín me pone la mano en el hombro y me aprieta un poquito, sin decirme nada. Me da algo en la guata, no puedo entender bien qué es y no quiero darme la vuelta. 

— Manu —me dice entonces. Su voz es tan extraña. Le echo una miradita por encima del hombro y la forma de sus cejas, su nariz y sus ojos verdes me dicen todos juntos que hay algo en él que esta noche no me va a gustar. 

— ¿Qué pasa? —atino a preguntar no más, girándome al final. Las sábanas nos cubren a los dos hasta la cintura. 

Martín se queda callado. 

— Lo que tenía que decirte —empieza. Yo arqueo las cejas y esta vez es mi corazón el que hace boom boom boom fuerte, fuerte, muy fuerte. — No puede esperar más. —El Martín ve hacia la pared adelante con una fijeza que me pone los pelos de punta. 

— ¿Es algo malo? —vuelvo a cuestionar como un sinsentido. Entonces los ojos de él están clavados en los míos.

— Manuel, me tengo que ir de acá. —me suelta y yo sé que hay algo en mi cara, algo terrible, porque su expresión ahora ha cambiado. Es como que no le creo sus palabras, como si en realidad no las hubiera escuchado, pero las escuché y las entendí y estoy temblando. Mis manos, mi cuerpo entero está húmedo del frío que de pronto yo no puedo controlar. Me estoy ahogando. — No puedo seguir quedándome acá en la Argentina. Sabés que salió Fossati y él conoce todo lo que pasa aquí, Manuel, me van a meter en cana. Y no por un año o dos, no voy a salir nunca. Ya no es seguro Buenos Aires, ya no es segura ni una provincia, me tengo que ir. Y pronto. Voy a viajar a España el martes; no podía decírtelo antes, no podía decidir…

— No nos podí dejar —no sé ni cómo pude modular cuatro palabras seguidas. Es como si el terror y el pánico fueran los únicos encargados de hacerme hablar. Todas las frases de Martín están martillando en mi cabeza y las piezas se dan vueltas hacia todos lados— Martín, no nos podí dejar solos. No te podí ir, no nos podí dejar a la Antonia y a mí solos acá, no podí, no podí…

— Calmate —Martín me toma la cara con las manos y yo estoy llorando— Los voy a venir a buscar. No nos podemos ir juntos, sabés que no, ¿verdad? Se darían cuenta. Cuando tenga algo estable allá, yo voy a mandarlos a buscar. Por mientras no va a faltarles nada, yo me voy a preocupar de eso. Vos no vas a trabajar, te voy a mandar plata, la María va a estar con ustedes… no va a faltarles ni una cosa, te lo prometo y cuando se pueda, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

— ¡No! —grito, quitándole las manos de encima— El Luciano nos odia. Todos en esta casa nos odian. Martín, nos van a matar. Si tú no estai, nadie nos va a cuidar. A nadie le importamos. Por favor —entonces me suelto a llorar con fuerza. Yo me había prometido no llorar más desde que la Antonia nació, pero tengo tanto miedo, que el pecho me duele incluso si las lágrimas están corriendo mi cara. — Llévanos contigo. No nos dejí, por favor, por favor, por favor… 

Hace siete años, yo tenía un mundo en Chile. Estaba acostumbrado y era feliz. Entonces, de un momento a otro, todo fue distinto y nunca más volví a ese mundo. Hoy, siete años después, tengo un mundo nuevo, acá en Argentina. Tengo una hija y un alfa. Lo tengo todo y soy feliz de nuevo, ¿por qué el Martín quiere destruir lo único que conozco y poseo ahora? 

Agacho la cabeza, soy incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra coherente sin que mi voz se aglutine y mis mocos aparezcan por todos lados. Me duele la cabeza y el pecho y estoy tiritando sin parar, como la primera vez que llegué a la casa. No veo la cara de Martín, ni siquiera puedo sentir su olor. Si Martín se va, entonces todo esto es el fin. Si la Antonia y yo estamos solos, ellos van a hacer lo que quieran con nosotros. Siento ganas de vomitar. Hago arcadas y Martín me toma de los hombros y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. De repente, los míos están llenos de rabia.

— Te lo prometo —dice él, con una voz ronca, muy profunda— Los voy a venir a buscar. ¿Cuándo no te he cumplido una promesa?

Entonces yo aprieto tanto los dientes que la mandíbula se me tensa. 

— Le hiciste una promesa a la Antonia. Le dijiste que la ibas a llevar a la playa para su cumpleaños y que le ibas a comprar una torta, pero ni siquiera vai a estar aquí. Ni siquiera vai a ver a tu hija cumplir seis años. —me duele la cabeza y siento como si me fuera a explotar. Martín no dice nada contra eso, no puede, no tiene la capacidad ni la cara, porque sabe que lo que yo digo es la verdad más cruel. Yo puedo ver sus ojos rojos, pero no me interesa. No me importa su sufrimiento, porque a él no le importó el sufrimiento de la Antonia y el mío cuando decidió dejarnos, solo para salvarse él.

Me giro y le doy la espalda. Estoy demasiado mareado como para intentar ponerme de pie y volver a nuestra pieza 1. No quiero que la Antonia sepa lo que está pasando, le ruego a la Virgen que no haya escuchado nada. Martín no vuelve a hablarme, lo oigo ponerse de pie. No veo cuando se pone la ropa, porque mis ojos están muy nublados y pesados. Escucho que murmura algo antes de salir. Dice que el martes vendrá a decirnos adiós. Martes. Faltan dos días para el martes. La Antonia está de cumpleaños el jueves. Cierro los ojos muy fuerte y me tapo la boca para que la Anto no escuche allá en la otra pieza que mi llanto es el resultado de este choque violento con la realidad. La Antonia y yo estamos solos. Nadie nos va a proteger. No sé qué hora es, pero espero que no amanezca nunca; solo para no darme cuenta de que lo que acaba de pasar es real. Ahora entiendo la razón del frío que inundó toda la pieza desde que Martín abrió la puerta.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fíjense en los tags!

Hoy es uno de esos días perdidos.

Amanezco dentro de la cama en nuestra pieza 1, pero ni siquiera tengo memorias reconocibles de cómo llegué ahí o en qué minuto crucé la puerta. Sé que tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar porque apenas y puedo abrirlos bien y la cabeza me punza irremediablemente. Todas las cositas de la pieza dan vueltas a mi alrededor. 

Hay tanto silencio en la pieza 1, que por momentos creo que la Antonia no está acostada al lado mío. Darme la vuelta solo para cerciorarme de que ella está durmiendo ahí me parece la cosa más dura y difícil de la tierra; incluso cuando quisiera, siento que no soy capaz de hacer nada. Un día perdido significa que nada será como siempre ni en nuestra pieza 1 ni en la pieza 2. Me convierto en un bulto inmóvil debajo de las sábanas que apenas se levanta para ir al baño. No hablo con nadie, no dejo la cama, no salgo de la pieza y solo tengo ganas de dormir, encerrándome en mí con los recuerdos que no hacen más que apabullar mi corazón, que ya es un nudo estropeado en el piso roto de vinílico.

No había tenido un día perdido desde hace años. Cuando llegué acá, todos los días eran días perdidos. Me quedaba noches y mañanas sin hacer nada en el cuartito que compartía con el Daniel y con el Miguel, demasiado entumido como para intentar moverme o sacar fuerzas de algún lado. Entonces era chico y no me importaban las consecuencias. Un día perdido significaba estar encerrado con el Luciano, con el Martín y con el Gringo en la pieza de atrás durante horas; para mí eso no tenía ni un peso. Sentía que no había nada porqué vivir. En secreto, esperaba que un día al Luciano y al Gringo se les pasara la mano y que Martín no estuviera ahí para limpiarme la sangre, pero eso nunca sucedió. Mi último día perdido fue cuando la Antonia tenía un mes. De repente abrí los ojos en la mañana y la vi a ella, tan chica, moviendo las manitos y retorciéndose mientras lloraba de una manera que me partía el alma. No pude no más. Ni siquiera le di el pecho. Me tapé entero hasta que Martín llegó.

La Antonia nunca me ha visto verdaderamente en un día perdido así que no sé cómo voy a explicárselo cuando sea capaz de hablar. En un día perdido estoy despierto, pero no de la forma correcta, estoy aquí, pero no realmente. Solía quedarme en la cama todo el día. A mí se me ocurre pensar no más que ahora que el Martín no va a estar, los días perdidos serán un lujo extraño. 

La mano de la Antonia encima de mi pelo me lanza un primer llamado silencioso. Ella es lo suficientemente delicada como para darse cuenta de que las palabras entre nosotros a veces están de más. Cierro los ojos y, sin embargo, la Anto no parece tener ni una intención de desistir. Sigue con la boca cerrada, amoldándose a mi cuerpo e intentando meter sus manitas entre mis brazos y yo sé que puede sentir mis escalofríos de la misma forma que yo siento su desesperación. No me ha preguntado nada, no me ha cuestionado nada. Se queda ahí y me ofrece su apoyo incondicional, su amor dulce, puro y eterno. 

En realidad, la Antonia es lo único que hay aquí. Lo único que es mío. 

— ¿Estás triste? 

Esas son las dos primeras palabras que rompen el mutismo. A veces quiero llorar siempre, llorar siempre y mucho.

— No —le contesto en un susurro, pero no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos. — Solo tengo un día perdido.

— Date la vuelta —me pide. Ni siquiera se atreve a moverme, ni a preguntar qué es eso, solo deja su mano quieta sobre mi brazo. Los días perdidos que corrían cuando yo estaba por mi cuenta acá en la casa nunca me hicieron sentir culpa o remordimiento. Yo solo los vivía. Sentía rabia con todo el mundo, odiaba al Martín más que a cualquiera; eran una necesidad, un pequeño triunfo para mí, una rebeldía inservible que me atrevía a exponer sin miedos. Hoy, un día perdido me parece una punzada dolorosa. La mano de la Antonia encima me quema. Me debato lacerantemente entre cubrirme la cabeza con las frazadas o girarme y enfrentar la cara de mi hija.

Al final, yo soy débil a la Antonia. Al mismo tiempo que ella es mi fuerza, ella es toda mi debilidad.

— Estuviste llorando —la Anto susurra y yo no entiendo por qué habla tan despacio, si nadie más puede escucharnos. Hoy no quiero mentirle.

— Sí.

—Dijiste que no estabas triste.

— Tenía ganas de llorar.

— La gente llora cuando tiene pena —le sonrío a la Antonia como puedo. Quisiera sacar mi mano y quitarle de la mejilla el mechón de pelo que se le cuela encima, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para eso. Soy un trapo lacio y acabado.

— No siempre —contesto lentamente— También lloran por felicidad. Cuando tú naciste, yo lloré.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta ella, con el ceño fruncido. Todavía estamos los dos hablando despacito, para que nadie nos oiga en nuestra pieza 1 cerrada por completo.

— Porque estaba muy feliz. 

La Anto no dice nada y yo tampoco. Quiero mirarla a los ojos, pero sus ojos no están interesados en verme, así que observo a la mesita que se empina justo al lado. Puedo verlo todo incluso dentro de la oscuridad que nos cae encima. La lámpara arriba de la mesita es celeste y es muy vieja, como todo lo que hay en nuestro dormitorio. Igual que el closet, que el librero, que la mesa grande, que la tele y la cama… Uno a veces no es consciente de cómo pasa el tiempo. Mi cara es un papel en blanco. Me pregunto de repente si todavía me buscan, si todavía la gente dice algo de mí. ¿La Tita seguirá rezando por mí? ¿Seguirá creyendo en mí?

— Ma.

¿Qué pensará la Tita cuando sepa de la Antonia? 

— Ma.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿En qué pensás?

— En ti. Pienso siempre en ti. 

— Tengo un poquito de hambre —yo siento que es una confesión, como si de alguna manera la Antonia se sintiera mal por decirlo. Quiero tanto que su voz me dé fuerzas o ganas de pararme y seguir nuestro día como todos los días, pero nada ocurre.

— Perdón —es lo único que tengo para decirle. — No tengo ganas de levantarme.

La Antonia me mira a la cara y se queda callada. 

— Voy a hacerme los cereales y la leche yo.

— No —la Anto tiene el poder de hacerme tener los ojos abiertos siempre, en cada momento. Es mi brújula, mi guarida y mi único pilar. Yo no puedo hacer a mi hija vivir la soledad porque ella todavía tiene cinco años y no está sola. Yo estoy con ella, yo voy a estar para siempre con ella. Ser capaz de admitir y comprender eso me hace pensar que no soy un completo desastre aún. — ¿Te acordai que… habíamos dicho que ya no ibai a tomar papa nunca más? 

— Sí —la voz de la Antonia parece expectante.

— Sí —yo repito— ¿Qué te parece si te dejo tomar papa… toda la papa que querai —la cabeza me da vueltas— solo por hoy día? 

Su mirada está clavada en mi pecho.

— ¿Mmm? —insisto— Solo por hoy. No tengo ganas de levantarme ni de cocinar, pero puedes tomar papa.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar vos? —me pregunta de repente y yo sonrió instantáneamente. 

— Nada —le contesto— No quiero nada.

Por segundos la Anto no se atreve a hacer ni una cosa y yo empiezo a pensar que mi pecho ya no significa para ella lo que significaba hace días. No ha pedido desde el momento en que dijimos que se había acabado. Ha permanecido con obediencia alejada de mí. Asalta mi mente la idea de que capaz que ya no haya leche. Entonces todo sería una muy mala opción. La Anto no lee mi mente esta vez y, cuidadosa, levanta mi polera de dormir y se acurruca cerca, me pide permiso con la mirada. Yo cierro los ojos, la invito por completo. 

— Puede que no haya tanta —prefiero advertir— Que no haya tanta como antes.

La Antonia presiona sus labios encima de mi pezón y sus dientes me mandan escalofríos. Siento que no hay nada. Que su succión es una acción sin valor, inútil. Estoy seco, incapaz de alimentar a mi guagua, la Antonia succiona y succiona por tiempo que yo no puedo contar. De repente bajo mi mirada y veo la boca de la Anto pegada a mí; su bozo y sus comisuras están manchadas de blanco. Su succión es más suave, más delicada, menos rasposa y menos demandante. Fluye sola. Yo puedo sentirlo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, me acomodo en la almohada, todo en mí grita volver a los sueños. Un día perdido ahora no es solo mío. La Antonia es mía. Y eso significa que las cosas que haga yo, serán las cosas que haga ella. Los días perdidos de ahora en adelante serán nuestros días perdidos.

-

El día se pasa como niebla. El sueño llega a mí en forma de olas. A veces estoy despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados. Otras veces mi mirada está tan ciega que apenas puedo ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Vuelvo a caer y duermo por horas o minutos o capaz que por segundos no más, nada en la pieza 1 es seguro ahora. En momentos voy al baño. Algunas veces, cuando me despierto, noto que la Antonia está pegada aún a mi pecho, pero no la oigo succionar. En otras ocasiones, ella está durmiendo con la cabeza metida en la almohada, pero mi polera sigue levantada hasta mis hombros. Yo no la bajo. Volverá a tomar y no le quiero fallar.

Como la pieza 1 está toda oscura, no puedo ver qué hora marca el reloj. Tampoco puedo oír demasiado, a excepción de la respiración de la Antonia, aspirando todo de mí. Yo entiendo cómo la reconforta acostarse a mi lado, dormir con su nariz acurrucada en mi cuello, agarrar con su manito la parte de arriba de mi pijama azul. Durante casi seis años, solo hemos sido ella y yo. Martín estuvo, Martín siempre estaba, pero era como un fantasma, invisible muchas veces, apareciéndose en la pieza de noche o muy temprano, nunca quedándose, casi como si ni ella ni yo tuviéramos el derecho de notarlo. Eso siempre me hace creer que la pieza 1 (así, oscura, silenciosa) es mi cuerpo y que la Antonia sigue dentro de mí, bien aferrada a mi útero. Me gusta pensarlo porque eso significa que, mientras ella esté en mi guatita, nadie puede hacerle nada. 

Cuando me giro y quedo de espaldas, alejando a la Anto con una suavidad desmedida, no puedo evitar seguir pensando en Martín. Puedo pensar en Martín cuando la Antonia está durmiendo, así ella no es capaz de darse cuenta. Martín a veces es una paradoja, una contradicción. Me abraza y pega sus labios en mi oreja y me susurra hasta que me quedo dormido. Cuando no tiene ganas, me da la espalda y lo escucho roncar. Es dos en uno, negro y blanco, un gris extraño. No logro comprenderlo nunca. A Martín no le gusta que yo ande con preguntas, así que, con el correr del tiempo, he dejado de lado la curiosidad. 

Pero eso no evita que, adentro de mi cabeza, me lo cuestione todo. Vienen de repente no más, las preguntas. Algunas veces me agarro el pelo con las manos y callo las voces. Necesito el silencio para no volverme loco. Necesito que se callen todos, pero no ella. Ella puede hablar las veces que quiera. La Antonia es mi puente a la cordura. La única realidad que conozco es la que forman las tardes que gastamos bailando para no morirnos de aburrimiento. 

Sin embargo, con Martín es difícil. Mis sentimientos y nuestras vivencias son un absurdo. Lo primero que vi de Martín, esa noche, fueron sus ojos: verdes y profundos incluso en la oscuridad que había ahí en el bar. Nos miramos, largo y tendido, y yo juré que ambos lo habíamos sentido. Una especie de chispa eléctrica, revoloteando entre los dos. Fue una sensación nueva e inesperada, que me hizo sonreír apenas él se inclinó en la barra. Me ofreció un trago, le dije que yo no tomaba. Por lo menos, que no tomaba cuando estaba trabajando. Insinuó una bebida. Le sonreí, como una manera de dar las gracias y no me preocupé. Yo tenía veintitrés y era más ingenuo de lo que mi edad debería suponer. Más imbécil, en realidad. Demasiado confiado. Hasta el día de hoy, no le he preguntado a Martín el porqué.

Había un montón de omegas en ese bar esa noche, omegas mucho más atractivos que yo. Omegas rubios, turistas, hasta betas encantadores. Cualquiera hubiera sido una mejor elección que yo, pero, probablemente, eso no era lo que pensaba Martín. Entre toda la multitud, puso sus ojos sobre mí. Durante mis primeros meses en la casa de masajes, yo pensaba que eso había sido una maldición y me quemaba la cabeza encontrar la razón y el motivo que habían llevado a Martín a elegirme a mí por encima de los demás. Iba a odiar cualquier detalle en mi cara o en mi ropa o en mi cuerpo o en mi forma de hablar o qué se yo, en mí, que hubiera gustado a Martín y al resto de los fiolos. Yo sentía que era mi culpa. ¿Le coqueteé a Martín demasiado? ¿Debería haberme quedado callado e ignorarlo? ¿Debería haber rechazado la bebida en cuanto noté cómo sus labios se curvaban y cómo sus ojos penetraban en mí? Si yo hubiera hecho eso, estaría ahora mismo en Chile, con mi Tita, con mi trabajo y con mis amigos. Pero estaría sin la Antonia.

Esta ardillita no abre los ojos. Busca como cuando era guagua, solo con la nariz, el olor mío y mi pecho delgado. Yo me doy la vuelta, entonces puede tomarme cuantas veces quiera. Otra vez, sus dientes me mandan frío. Le toco el pelo, deslizo mis dedos por su cabello largo y marrón. A la Anto se le ha ido oscureciendo el pelo. Cuando nació, era una bola rosada con pelusas rubias en la cabeza y ahora su cabello es casi tan marrón como el mío (no tanto igual, el mío es más oscuro). Sus ojos son como siempre. Es raro, yo sabía poco de las guaguas antes de darme cuenta de que la Antonia estaba creciendo oculta y silenciosa en un ladito de mí. Sabía lo teórico. Las horas de sueño ideales, la comida necesaria, lo provechoso de amamantar. Mientras más tiempo la Antonia me tome del pecho, mejor. No imaginé seis años, pero no había en realidad ninguna razón para detenerse. 

La Antonia es una dulce combinación mía y de Martín. Yo la imaginé durante los nueve meses. La dibujé un par de veces, pero mi vaticinio no era bueno. Al principio, esperaba una guagua que, aunque blanca, tuviera el pelo oscuro y los ojos oscuros, como yo. Pensaba en un niño. De ninguna manera la Antonia fue un fracaso o una decepción. La quise con locura desde el momento que supe que ella era una realidad. 

Me encanta la manera en que la Antonia es un ángel. No pregunta por Martín, no hace ni un ruido. Se queda succionando en el silencio más profundo y no me mira a los ojos. Yo la entiendo. No quiere ser inoportuna y se guarda todas las dudas solo para ella. Su cabecita debe estar a punto de estallar, sin ser capaz de digerir ni de comprender realmente el porqué. No sé cómo voy a decirle que lo que Martín tenía que contarme no tiene nada que ver con su cumpleaños, o, por lo menos, que no tiene que ver de una buena manera. Saber que su papá no estará para su cumpleaños va a ser un pisotón tremendo. Enterarse de que no veremos a Martín nunca más probablemente va a significar el fin del mundo para ella.

Yo no sé si decirle la verdad que Martín quiere hacernos creer, porque si resulta que Martín está mintiendo y planea no regresar jamás por nosotros, voy a romperle el corazón a la Antonia. Va a esperar y a esperar, como Penélope, por alguien que no va a volver más. Es difuso, porque mi vida con Martín se ha basado en una serie de promesas que yo quiero creer, que creo en realidad, aunque al final resulten ser solo palabras vacías. Como la vez que le pedí que le hiciera saber a mi Tita que yo estaba vivo. No sé si lo cumplió, pero la Tita nunca más apareció en las noticias. Estaba tan enojado entonces, tenía tanta rabia y miedo. Traté de escapar trepando la muralla, pero me caí y me quebré un dedo. No me llevaron a ningún hospital, obviamente, y entablillaron mi dedo con cualquier cosa. Nunca se recuperó. Todavía me duele y ya no lo puedo mover mucho, pero, esa noche, Martín me agarró y me hizo jurarle que nunca más volvería a tratar de irme de la casa; si lo hacía otra vez, así me acuerdo que dijo, a él ya no le iban a importar las cosas que el Gringo y el Luciano me hicieran.

Una cosa por otra, en todo caso. Así como yo tenía mis arranques de histeria, sabía que el Martín, de alguna manera misteriosa, siempre fue débil hacia mí. Por algo el elegido fui yo. Por algo se fijó en mí, por algo me invitó a un trago a mí. Yo podía aferrarme a eso, como la única forma que tenía en ese momento de sobrevivir en la casa. Lloré y le supliqué que le hiciera saber a mi Tita, de cualquier manera, que yo estaba vivo. La espera y la incertidumbre me mataban y yo sabía que a ella también. Nunca nos habíamos separado porque desde que mis papás murieron éramos mi Tita y yo contra todos; yo estaba seguro de que ese mensaje ínfimo, que podía haber sido tomado por mentira o por falsedad, le daría a ella una fuerza indescriptible y una serenidad infinita.

Al Martín no le gusta verme llorar, no puede soportarlo. Se le ponen los ojos rojos a él o evita mirarme y se muerde los labios. Siempre es lo mismo. Termina cediendo después de un rato, como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aceptar algo así o como si yo lo tuviera harto. Esa vez cedió, pero ayer no lo hizo. La Antonia se pasa la lengua por los labios, parece que quiere toser. No hace nada. Me quedo quieto. Mis pensamientos corren apurados. Martín dijo que lo había hecho, que le había mandado la nota a mi Tita, pero la Tita nunca más salió en la tele y yo jamás pude saber si eso era verdad o no. Tuve que confiar en que el Martín había cumplido su palabra. Una semana después, mi celo apareció y él me marcó. Martín lo sabía desde el principio, pero yo no me di cuenta. Bastaron catorce días para que un test me dijera que la Antonia estaba en camino. Entonces me sentí salvado.

— Ma —la vocecita de la Antonia se cuela de repente. Miro hacia abajo. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados. Habla como si estuviera aún en sueños.

Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo tácito para no hablar más hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué? —respondo también en un susurro. Nuestra estúpida, pero juguetona idea de hacer el menor ruido posible me enternece y me molesta de formas extrañas.

— ¿Ya es de noche?

— No sé.

La Antonia me mira a los ojos. Sus cejas gruesas, delineadas y marrones contrastan incluso en la oscuridad con sus ojos verdes. Yo lo puedo ver.

— Voy a hacer pipí. Me da miedo hacer pipí en la oscuridad.

— Está bien —bostezo despacio. Me duele la mandíbula. — Puedes prender la luz, pero cierra la puerta.

— No. No te podría ver.

— Pero yo voy a seguir aquí. Nunca me voy de aquí.

No hay ninguna otra constante más verdadera que esa, tampoco una en la que la Antonia puede confiar más. El peso de la rutina y de la costumbre, el valor de nuestras acciones repetidas es gigante en su cabeza tan chiquitita. No ha conocido otra vida más que esta. No sabe que hay algo más allá afuera para mí también. Por alguna razón, la salida al mundo exterior es un privilegio negado para mí, pero no para ella. Yo sé lo mal que se siente cada vez que Martín la lleva a pasear o a comer o a comprar. La Anto siente pena por déjame a mí aquí, solo. Así debe imaginarme las veces que ella se va. En nuestra pieza 1, oscura, fría y yo solo.

— ¿Te lavaste las manos? —es más una pregunta genérica la que sale de mi boca. Solo por hoy, en realidad no podría importarme menos si es que la Antonia se echó jabón y abrió la llave. Pero eso es lo que le pregunto cada vez que ella va al baño y quiero que crea que las cosas siguen siendo las mismas que antes, que no hay nada nuevo en nuestra dinámica. 

La Antonia no me contesta, supongo que asiente con la cabeza y se va al living-comedor. Escucho, nada más, que mueve una silla y yo puedo imaginar que está encaramándose encima. La puerta entrecerrada del dormitorio no me permite ver más. Al cabo de unos segundos, la Antonia aparece otra vez en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. La deja un poco abierta, camina hasta la cama y se mete dentro. Se hace una bolita caliente cerca de mí, me levanta la polera hasta los hombros. Me atrevo a acariciarle el pelo, a mimarla como a una gatita regalona. A ella, que es lo único que es mío.

— ¿Querés saber qué hora es? —dice como si fuera un secreto.

— ¿Qué hora es? —repito yo.

— Las doce y cuarto.

— De la mañana.

— De la noche.

Parpadeo confundido.

— No puedo creer que el tiempo se pasó tan rápido.

— Tengamos otro día perdido mañana —la Antonia envuelve con sus labios mi pezón, pero antes de ponerse a mamar, me propone: — Tengamos solo días perdidos hasta mi cumpleaños. 

Le vuelvo a pasar la mano por el pelo, cierro los ojos. Me dejo ir por completo. Es solo ella, yo y el sonido dulcísimo de su succión acaparadora. Podría vivir así por el resto de mis días.

-

Daniel se me acerca cuando estoy pidiéndole a la Cata que me compre una crema de leche y cobertura de chocolate. Según Martín, ninguna de esas cosas es tan cara así que solo le paso un billete de 200 pesos. Guárdame el vuelto, la amenazo. La Cata se sonríe. La Cata es mi amiga, es una tipa feliz y buena, pero es una adicta, así que no puedo confiarle nada realmente importante. El Martín le pidió que me ayudara con las cosas que necesitara comprar y a la Cata no le gusta decepcionar al Martín. A nadie le gusta aquí decepcionar al Martín, pero parece que al Martín sí le gusta decepcionar a otros. 

El Daniel apesta a alfa. Desde hace algunas semanas, hay un gallo moreno que viene cada noche a acostarse con él. Él me ha contado que a veces paga por toda la noche y yo no lo creo. Daniel es un omega, es bonito, pero nada más. Es paraguayo y nunca me he enterado si también le pusieron algo en el trago para traerlo aquí, o si acaso vino por su propia voluntad. No creo igual, aunque hay gente aquí que llegó sola y Daniel nunca se ve triste ni decaído y yo me lo encuentro siempre riéndose o burlándose o haciendo algún comentario mordaz o chistoso. Pero él es eso, no más. En realidad, no es nadie importante aquí. Por lo que sé, ni siquiera terminó el colegio. Él no es el favorito de nadie. El Luciano ni lo pesca, el Gringo cree que es demasiado indio. 

Pero yo pienso que al Daniel siempre le gustó el Martín. O le gustó la dinámica que existe entre el Martín y yo. Habrá querido siempre un alfa que lo cuidara, un fiolo que estuviera pendiente de él, un marido que lo preñara para así subir de estatus. Cualquier cosa, en verdad, para ser alguien adentro de la casa de masajes. Es gracioso, como él lo desea. Yo ni siquiera lo deseaba y sucedió. 

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de Martín? —yo no puedo identificar demasiado bien su tono de voz. Está en un lugar entre la burla y la curiosidad. Me doy vuelta sin intenciones de un enfrentamiento real. Parece que nunca he sido del gusto de Daniel. 

— ¿Qué cosa dicen de Martín? —opto por una nueva pregunta para contestar. El olor de Daniel me hace fruncir la nariz, hace que me pique y que tenga náuseas. — Oye, después de trabajar de verdad deberíai bañarte. Estai demasiado marcado para ser un omega que trabaja en un prostíbulo.

Daniel aprieta los dientes, entonces yo sonrío muy poquito.

— Martín se va a ir a Europa. Te va a dejar acá. A vos y a la pendeja. Le importás una mierda. ¿Te creíste de verdad que iban a vivir juntos y felices? ¿Qué eras especial? El Luciano nos dijo a todos lo que te va a pasar cuando Martín se vaya. —El Daniel puede pelear conmigo siempre que quiera. Puede echarme tanta mierda como quiera. Yo soy grande y puedo defenderme. Pero si habla de la Antonia otra vez, si se refiere a ella de nuevo de esa forma, voy a quemarlo. — Yo no voy a irme de la casa hasta verte de la misma forma que hemos estado todos nosotros. 

— Martín nos va a venir a buscar —modulo despacio, ronco y profundo— ¿Vei esto? —incluso me atrevo a señalar la cicatriz en mi cuello, casi mimetizada ya con mi piel blanca pero notable aún, altanera ahí para que todos puedan ver— Esta me la hizo el Martín. Significa que los dos somos uno. Yo sé que no lo podí entender, porque para el cliente que viene a verte todas las noches tú no eri más que un hoyo para llenar. 

Hay veces en las que me sorprendo de mí mismo. Pero Daniel me da rabia. Él no es una buena persona, es un buitre. Feliz de patearme en el piso cuando me he derrumbado. Amargo y venenoso, como una víbora también. Martín se ha encargado todos estos años de mantenernos a raya, de dejar al Daniel en el lugar que se merece. Me duele la cabeza solo al mirar la cara de él, siento que me voy a desmayar. Las cosas van a cambiar tanto sin Martín. Apenas pensarlo me hace sentir enfermo. Cuando despertamos hoy en la mañana, hubo instantes en los que no podía recordar nada. Esos segundos valiosísimos en los que el día solo comienza como uno nuevo, sin ni una sombra atrás; pensé que los iba a tener por siempre. Pero entonces me acordé. Los ojos de la Antonia bien abiertos encima de mi cabeza me lo recordaron todo. 

Intento no pensar en Martín, pero es inevitable. Martín es mi base. De repente empiezo a creer que no es tan grave, que él no se va a demorar demasiado y que nos iremos los tres a cualquier país y la vida va a seguir como siempre. Eso quiero. Me imagino cualquier cosa con tal de no caer en el pánico o largarme a llorar en el piso de la pieza. Estoy aterrado. Martín es todo desde hace tanto. No hay otra raíz para mí, ni otro cimiento que conduzca a algo firme, sin él estoy solo, estamos solos.

Las manos me deben estar tiritando. Siento la espalda húmeda. Por eso el Daniel y la Cata me siguen mirando. 

— Cata —pronunciar su nombre es hasta difícil ahora— Cata, tráeme luego las cosas, porfa. Las necesito luego. Las dos. Búscalas en otra parte si en el kiosco no hay. El Martín sabe —le miento— Así que te va a tener pendiente. Tráeme el vuelto por favor.

La plata es otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Hay tantas que creo que la cabeza me va a estallar.

El camino a nuestra pieza 1 es frío. Desde hace tiempo que no notaba los pasillos oscuros, la humedad en las paredes, el viento que se cuela incluso en invierno. El contraste con nuestra casita es tan grande. La casa de masajes es seguramente muchísimo más amplia, pero la casita es de nosotros. Allá están los dibujitos de la Antonia. Allá huele a los dos. La puerta a la pieza 2 me recuerda la muralla que existe entre mi hija y yo y la gente de la casa de masajes, que nunca nos ha querido bien. 

La llave, entonces, la llave después. Miro la cama sin hacer, la ventilación ha durado más de lo que debería. La ventana en lo más alto está abierta, tengo que cerrarla. Otra llave. Anto, grito. Giro la perilla. La Antonia está sentada en el futón, pero la tele no está prendida. Tiene su cuaderno en las manos.

— Ya —le digo, cerrando por dentro— Le pedí a la Cata que me comprara las cosas. ¿Vamos a hacer el almuerzo?

— Estoy escribiendo.

Me contesta así, sin más. Yo frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué estai escribiendo? ¿Ese es el cuaderno que te trajo el Martín?

— Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi entrecejo se arruga más. 

— ¿Qué estai escribiendo? —le insisto, caminando hacia ella. La Anto se pone de pie y cierra su cuaderno, pero no lo deja encima de la mesa, sino que se lo guarda debajo del brazo y va hacia el dormitorio. — Antonia.

— Todo. Desde que nos levantamos hasta que nos vamos a dormir. 

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero escribir.

— Bueno, escribe después —sus acciones no reclutan de mí en ese momento tanta atención. Mi paso es apresurado, de hecho. Voy a la cocina, echo agua en el hervidor, pongo el enchufe. — Anto, ¿querí comer fideos?

— ¿Con salsa? 

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— Ya.

— Pon la mesa, entonces.

No sé a dónde dejó el cuaderno la Antonia. A veces pienso que tiene un escondite secreto en algún lugar del dormitorio o de la pieza 1, pero en realidad no hay lugar de esta pieza que yo no conozca así que eso es medio descabellado. Además, sería como una sorpresa. Y ella prefiere que las sorpresas sean sorpresas incluso sabiendo de antemano de qué se tratan. Es un acertijo que descifro cada día. 

Cuando estamos comiendo, mientras vemos lo que sucede con las protestas contra las reformas de Macri, alguien toca la puerta de la pieza 2. Dejamos el tenedor de inmediato y nos miramos ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos. No puede ser Martín. Martín solo metería la llave y abriría sin tapujos. Me pongo de pie, pero mantengo a la Antonia sentada. Ella no vuelve a enrollar los fetuccini en el cubierto de plata. La puerta es tocada de nuevo, aprieto la perilla. Después saco la llave, como un movimiento reflejo. Y lo escuchamos, la voz al fin.

— Manuel. Manuel, soy yo. María.

Se nos arrancó un suspiro de alivio, yo no podría negar eso. Nos sonreímos los dos como tontos. Teníamos miedo de nada, al final. Aunque acá siempre hay razones para tener miedo. Le susurré a la Antonia “no te muevas” y abrí la puerta de nuestra pieza 1, corrí hasta la puerta de la pieza 2 y giré la llave. La María estaba sola parada allá afuera, pero me aseguré mirando para todos lados solo por si acaso. Con la cara le pregunté qué era lo que la hacía caminar hasta nuestras piezas. Ella nunca viene por acá.

— ¿Están bien? —al principio no me contesta y yo creo entender a dónde va la situación.

— Sí, estamos bien. Estábamos almorzando.

— Disculpa —modula ella— No sabía. Bueno, mejor ser rápida.

— ¿Te mandó el Martín? —yo no pude evitar preguntar y la María me respondió asistiendo con la cabeza. — ¿Qué quiere?

— Va a venir hoy a despedirse.

Se había quedado adentro, como el ruidito molesto de algún insecto que siempre está ahí, recordándote que existe.

— Sí, verdad. Es martes.

— Sí. Me llamó y va a venir en la tarde, porque se va en la noche. Quiere que estés presente, que la Antonia esté presente.

Trago saliva, pero muy disimuladamente.

— No sé si vamos a estar. No le he contado a la Antonia. 

— ¿No has pensando en cómo vas a explicarle que su papá ya no va a estar?

— María. 

La María me queda mirando y no me gusta el peso de sus ojos.

— Es tu hija y tú verás cómo le contarás, pero Martín se va en la noche y necesitas decírselo ahora. O deberías. No por ti, por el bien de ella. Si en realidad eres un buen papá, cuéntale. Rómpele el corazón antes de que se lo rompa Martín.

— ¿Te lo pidió él? —tuve que ser frontal, solo para cubrir los miedos— ¿Te llamó y te pidió que me dijeras todo esto? 

— Sí, pero yo también soy mamá y no soportaría ver que otra persona le hiciera daño a mi hijo. 

De repente, la voz de la Antonia. Ma. Suena preciso e indicado, el tono justo, la palabra correcta para romper la escena. Veo a los ojos a la María y ella me sostiene la mirada. Por instantes, nuestro encuentro es crudo. La María es la Madama, escaló desde los cuartitos y ahora ella recluta, ella no trabaja. Es la culpable de que la vida de tantas niñas y de tantos niños y de tantos adolescentes se convierta en suspiros y manoseos y violaciones en la casa de masajes. Es curioso cómo, aun así, se preocupa por lo que la Antonia pueda llegar a sentir. Supongo que nota que somos diferentes, que la Antonia es distinta porque nació de mí y yo, como la María, no pertenezco aquí.

— Llega a las ocho. Aún es temprano. Piénsalo. Piensa en las palabras indicadas. Al fin y al cabo, va a volver, ¿o no? Va a volver y es la esperanza de Antonia, como la lucecita a la que persigues al final del túnel. Si mantienes la esperanza, entonces apenas la verás sollozar la partida.

La vuelta a la pieza 1 es dolorosa y nublada, como si mis ojos estuvieran empañados, pero no he llorado nada. Cierro con llave de la misma forma tediosa de todos los días, miro el mismo televisor de todos los días y cuando curvo la cabeza, ahí está la Antonia, justo como sucede desde hace casi seis años. No se ha comido nada desde que me fui. Apuesto a que los fideos ya se enfriaron. Me siento en la cabecera, la Antonia no dice ni una palabra, solo me mira. Pruebo un fetuccini. Está helado, pero me lo como igual. La tele sigue sonando y es un ruido vacío. Esta niñita nunca quita sus ojos de encima de mí. No es hasta que me como todos los fideos, que consigo tener el valor. Las palabras de la María me martillean la cabeza.

— Oye, Anto, ¿te acordai de que el Papá tenía que decirnos algo?

Un pestañeo de la Antonia y yo no aguardo ni su respuesta para seguir.

— ¿Sí? —vuelvo a preguntar. 

— Sí.

— Sí. Cuando estabas durmiendo, antes de ayer, él vino.

La Antonia arruga el entrecejo. Yo no espero una pataleta, pero de todas formas suspiro profundamente y miro hacia el techo. Por primera vez, noto que la falta de ventanas en nuestra pieza 1 es agobiante.

— ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? Íbamos a contar historias de terror. 

— Era muy tarde, los niños no están despiertos a esa hora. 

— ¿Por qué llegó tarde? 

— Porque no estaba seguro de venir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo que tenía que decirme nos iba a lastimar, por eso. 

Macri está dando un discurso en la tele, bla, bla, bla.

— El Papá no nos lastima. Él nos quiere mucho.

— Obvio, él te adora. A él también le duele.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ma. —me tengo que quedar callado, siento la garganta seca y me pican las manos. La Anto me entierra sus dedos en el antebrazo, entonces la miro a los ojos— Ma. 

— Pero no va a ser por tanto tiempo —es inútil y tonta la forma en la que trato de sonreír, me debe tiritar la boca. La cara de la Antonia es una pintura hecha a pincelazos, inseguros pero feroces, creadores de un remolino. — Nos va a mandar a buscar. Super luego. Se va hoy del país, pero va a venir a decirnos chao, no podemos irnos con él, pero cuando tenga todo listo en España, ¡en Europa, Anto! ¿Te gustaría conocer Europa? Allá vamos a vivir. Cuando tenga todo listo en España, el Martín va a llamar, nos va a decir “Manu, Anto, voy por ustedes” y vamos a volver a estar los tres como en nuestra casita. Te prometo que así va a ser. Él lo juró.

La pieza 1 es una nebulosa. Todo en casa es difuso y luminoso. Las paredes giran, la tele se queda callada, hay un boom boom sonando una y otra vez (parece que es el boom boom de mi corazón o el de la Antonia, que son lo mismo). No tengo ni una palabra, ni siquiera una idea recóndita o inapropiada, no hay nada, hay sequedad, hay estancamiento y luego, el dolor. Inalterable al principio, haciéndose paso entremedio de su pecho y del mío de un momento a otro, como si en realidad nunca lo hubiésemos estado esperando. Como una sorpresa mal hecha de la que nos damos cuenta en el minuto en que nuestros ojos juntos dicen más de lo que siquiera podríamos expresar con la boca o con las manos. La pieza 1 nunca fue lugar de tormento ni de soledad ni de dolor, pero hoy es el lugar de la tristeza.

Y me siento incapaz, un estropajo húmedo y desteñido que no tiene la fuerza de contener el llanto de la guagua que salió de su interior caliente. Inservible en su más íntimo rol, en su papel único, en su cometido más dulce. Indigno de poseerla, indigno de pertenecerle. Y no cierro los ojos, ni siquiera cuando puedo sentir que el agua me moja las mejillas. No podría soportar dejar de mirarla si es que aquello pudiera alejarla de mí. Siempre atenta, siempre alerta y fuerte, despierta, la Antonia se come su llanto, aprieta los dientes, pero todo está ahí, en su carita enrojecida. Me duele el alma y no consigo sosiego ni calma. Es la confesión más cruel y la única que no es mía.

— Pero dijo que me iba a llevar a la playa para mi cumpleaños.

Ojalá pudiera ser yo quien la agarre y la lleve hasta que el agua nos cubra a los dos, pero ni siquiera poseo voluntad. Abrazo a la Antonia con toda la pena del mundo, porque mis brazos son lo único que tengo para ofrecerle ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia. Poco a poco se van esclareciendo las circunstancias en las que vive Manuel. Ya se notan en realidad, ¿o no? Gracias por leer!


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: referencias a abusos pasados, tráfico de personas, prostitución y aborto forzado.

Nuestro abrazo se deshizo pronto, pero el silencio optó por quedarse entre nosotros algunos instantes más. La Anto se escurre entre medio de los muebles viejos, atraviesa el umbral de las puertas y camina sin hacer sentir sus piecitos. Parece un fantasma triste que no quiere darse a notar. Yo la miro desde la silla del comedor sin hablar. No tengo las palabras indicadas para volver a hacerla feliz. No hay, esta vez, ni una fórmula mágica y lo único que me queda es permanecer solo, quieto y silencioso pretendiendo que quien no existe soy yo. Valoré toda mi vida el silencio por sobre cualquier cosa, pero ahora daría lo que no tengo por oír a la Antonia decir lo que sea, romper en llanto incluso. 

Su mutismo es una intriga. No puedo descifrar lo que dicen sus ojos. La mirada de la Anto siempre te habla montones, sin embargo, esta vez, no soy capaz de diferenciar en ella la melancolía de la tristeza o la resignación. Parece todo una mezcla uniforme y no puedo entender los sentimientos de mi hija. Me debato entre permitirle la soledad y correr a abrazarla hasta que nos duelan los pechos. Yo siempre he sentido lo que la Antonia siente y no hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda entenderme, sentir mis propios dolores y alegrías y leer mi cabeza completamente como la Antonia. Los segundos de indecisión se sienten como un ardor profundo. Los sonidos de la tele se quedan como un telón frívolo.

Lo que queda de tarde lo vivimos de la manera más diferente. Repiten el programa de los muchachos bailarines en la tele, pero la Anto no tiene ganas de moverse. Ha caminado sigilosamente hasta el dormitorio, ha cerrado la puerta y no me deja escuchar más nada y me duele todo, solo de recordar cómo la Antonia odia quedarse sola en la pieza, pero ahora no quiere nada más que eso. Anoche, se sintió incómoda con la idea de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio para que la luz no me llegara a los ojos. Hoy, ella lo considera necesario. 

Yo me quedo callado también, enredado en el futón con la tele sin sonido, con la puerta cerrada y los brazos doloridos. De piernas cruzadas hasta que se me acalambran. Los segundos pasan y los minutos y las horas y con ellos los días y los meses y los años y yo me estoy volviendo más viejo y más triste, lleno de miedo y más cansado. Resignado, necesitado, convertido en un cobarde. Las tablas de maderas en el techo son la única cosa que miro. Intento, sin ganas, ver los perros, los zorros y los gatos que la Antonia dice que existen ahí, como manchas que nos recuerdan la vida allá afuera.

Me acuerdo del Gringo, sonriendo con sus dientes amarillos y sus lentes. Alegre, cruel y sádicamente, por mis lágrimas imparables. Con el Martín y el Luciano abrieron la puerta de un cobertizo en la parte de atrás, apestoso, húmedo y lleno de hongos y me empujaron entre los tres, después me olieron entre los tres. Me sacaron la ropa. Me empaparon con una manguera hasta que estaba tiritando. Entonces el Martín se acercó, olfateando el aire, olfateándome el cuello y las piernas y los muslos y yo pensé, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Tenía la guata hecha añicos y las muñecas raspadas por los intentos infructuosos de desamarrar la cuerda que las juntaba. Estaba temblando por el miedo. Vomité y el Luciano se rio. Todos se rieron. 

Martín me preguntó algo y a mí me dio vergüenza responder. Hacía tanto frío y el frío se sigue sintiendo tan real que tengo que frotarme los brazos. Insistió e insistió, y yo me largué a llorar más porque si le decía la verdad podía significar algo horrible y, si le mentía, se darían cuenta y entonces podría ser peor. Al final, le grité entre lágrimas que sí, que nunca me había acostado con nadie y las carcajadas iniciales pasaron a ser silencio de expectación. Era solo cuestión del que saltara primero. Podría haber sido el Luciano o el Gringo, pero fue Martín y yo ya no pude pelear, demasiado abatido y cansado como para resistirme a su ultraje y a sus manos que me tocaron como si yo fuera un medio y nunca un fin. 

Martín me violó cada día después de eso. En las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches y yo siempre me quedaba viendo a la muralla más cercana, tieso y presa de un contoneo sobre el cual no tenía ni un poder. Se jactaba de cosas que al principio yo no entendí. No usaba condón y lo hacía en su pieza, solo, porque no quería que nadie nos viera así. Pero eso no significaba que él fuera el único. Cuando yo me rebelaba, el Luciano y el Gringo volvían y los tres se encargaban de callarme por lo menos por un par de días. Después estaban los clientes. Todas las noches los clientes. 

El Miguel y el Daniel llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que yo, pero para ellos las cosas fueron distintas. El Daniel sabía a lo que venía, el Miguel era medio indio y apenas podía escribir su nombre. Ellos se acostumbraron rápido porque, de alguna forma, su destino no podría haber sido mucho mejor en las tierras donde habían nacido. Yo nunca me acostumbré. Yo chillaba y pataleaba porque yo era un sociólogo de la Católica y trabajaba en una ONG y tenía que terminar mi etnografía sobre esa comunidad indígena en la frontera con Argentina. A nadie le interesó. A nadie pareció interesarle.

Pasaron por mí diecinueve hombres hasta que Martín dijo un día que me habían vendido. Y yo me puse a reír, porque la gente no se vende. No le hizo chiste y me agarró del brazo, me cantó las cosas claras. Me iban a venir a buscar en la tarde para ir a Tucumán, así que me iban a teñir el pelo, me iban a poner lentes de contacto porque mi cara estaba en panfletos por las calles y a algunos policías no se podía comprar. ¿Cuánto habré vivido en la casa de masajes hasta ese momento? Tres semanas, no más. Pensé que ese era el instante para escapar y que podía pedir ayuda, a cualquier persona que pasara por la calle mientras ellos cerraban el negocio. Tonto de mí, como si las cosas se hicieran de esa forma. Era más chico y ni una violación me había quitado inocencia. 

Podía sonreírles, podía mirarles a los ojos y decir con ellos ¡ayúdame, por favor! Pero esa noche, en la oscuridad, no podía verme nadie y nadie tampoco quiso mirarme a mí. Así que estaba yo ahí, colorín y apestando a tintura, escuchando mi precio, escuchando regateos. Estaban vendiéndome como si yo fuera cualquier cosa. Me estaban vendiendo como si yo fuera el cachorro más bonito de la camada y a nadie le importó cuánto miedo tenía y a nadie le importó mi llanto mudo. 

A nadie, pero a Martín sí.

Yo no lo miré, solo escuché su voz. De repente dijo que el chileno no se vendía, que por ahí había una boliviana de catorce y que se las dejaba más barata. Dijo que ya lo había marcado, pero eso no era verdad, yo no tenía nada en mi cuello y no lo tendría por lo menos hasta un tiempo más. Sé que hubo problema, que hubo lío y gritos. Yo no quise levantar la cabeza; la tierra que pisaban mis pies era un escudo que me calmaba. Pero después de un rato todo paso y volvimos en el auto a la casa de masajes y ahí pensé que este gallo, que se rió de mí cuando yo lloré y que me siguió violando cuando le supliqué que parara, debía ser alguien importante y al comienzo no vi provecho, vi enojo y odio. 

Con el paso de los años me puse frío, muy frío.

De esos tiempos, conservo el pelo rojo. El de la Antonia es casi mi único referente ahora para saber cuál era el color natural de mi cabello. No ocupo lentes de contacto, me hacen lagrimear. Martín me ha permitido ser natural porque dice que le gustan mucho mis ojos y que es una lástima que la Anto haya sacado los suyos. Me acuerdo que, una noche, cuando la Anto era super chica, estábamos Martín y yo en la cama, calientes y en silencio, y yo era más dado a la nostalgia y a las memorias. Rompí el mutismo con una pregunta que era, posiblemente, el comienzo de muchas más. Ambos fuimos prudentes, sin embargo. Yo sabía que era cosa de tire y afloje. Le dije, ¿por qué no me vendiste cuando llegué a la casa? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste? 

Martín se quedó callado hasta el momento en que decidió abrir la boca y hablar. Entonces yo supe que algo bueno tenía que haber dentro de este alfa. 

“Si te hubiera vendido, la Antonia no estaría aquí”

Pestañeé sutilmente.

“Yo quería que ella estuviera aquí”.

Yo siempre quise también que estuviera aquí, por eso el vacío de la pieza 1 me lastima. La esperé tanto. Con mucho miedo y con mucha alegría. Sentí sus pataditas, la sentí moverse como un pez y me enamoré desde el día primero. Había muchas cosas, en todo caso, que eran difíciles y disyuntivas porque yo las había visto.

A Daniel también lo preñaron. Fue un cliente que pagó más por hacérselo durante su celo y todos pudimos saberlo en cuanto Daniel salió caminando de esa habitación. Apestaba. Yo tenía tres meses y ni un poco de guatita. Pero el Daniel no era el preferido de nadie y los fiolos lo querían para el trabajo y para un polvo de vez en cuando y no le permitieron al niño. Lo llevaron donde una partera y después vimos al Daniel volver a la casa cojeando. Habrá tenido cuatro meses, más o menos, estaba más gordo que yo. Ese día parecía un fantasma y yo me aterré de pensar que eso mismo podía pasarme a mí.

¿Y si el Martín me hace abortar a mi guagua? Me aferré a la idea de que había pasado demasiado tiempo y que, si él no hubiera querido que la Antonia existiera, la hubiera matado desde que supo que ella estaba metida en mí. Después me mordía las uñas porque el Daniel tenía cuatro meses cuando lo hicieron abortar. Mi cabeza creaba argumentos y contraargumentos como una máquina y ahora que lo pienso es hasta chistoso. Al Daniel le dejaron su guagua por más tiempo porque llamaba la atención y porque a los clientes les gustaba culiar a un omega encinta. Yo no tenía clientes. Yo era de Martín. 

Así que, presa de la angustia, de la ansiedad y la expectación, me dediqué a hacerlo parte de nosotros, como la única forma que encontré para intentar que mi guagua se quedara ahí conmigo o nos dejaran ir a los dos. Le decía “Mira, Martín, la guagua está pateando” y le agarraba la mano y se la ponía encima de mi guata para que la sintiera. A veces le sacaba algunas sonrisas, entonces yo sabía que se iba encariñando con nosotros. Y si él nos agarraba cariño a los dos, estábamos protegidos. El día que sentí los dolores más lacerantes de mi vida, fue también el día más feliz. Martín dejó que fuera a un local como al que llevaron al Daniel para hacerme una cesárea y se quedó conmigo hasta que desperté de la anestesia. Me entregó a la Antonia y me dijo que ella era hermosa. Me dejó elegir el nombre y yo la cargué en mis brazos y la miré y la vi idéntica al Martín y supe que el amor que yo sentía por esa niña era la única cosa que me iba a mantener en pie.

Nunca ha sido de otra manera. 

— ¿Anto? —llamo en voz alta, mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. No contesta, no hay movimiento, no hay ni un sonido. — Anto —repito.

Como no sucede nada, me pongo de pie. Me duele estirar las piernas de nuevo. No es ningún impedimento, sin embargo, y voy a paso seguro y rápido a empujar la puerta del dormitorio. Está todo oscuro, pero yo visualizo a la Anto de inmediato. Se ha hecho una bolita encima de la cama, destapada y a pies pelados. Duerme. Yo me acerco con sigilo, para que no se despierte y le acaricio sus cachetes gordos y rosados, dejo que la punta de mi dedo se deslice por su nariz. Quisiera mirar sus ojitos de gato, pero me da pena hacerla despertar porque tiene las mejillas mojadas.

Me siento a su lado, le tapo los pies con el cubrecama y solo la observo. Puedo escuchar su respiración, puedo ver su pecho que sube y baja. Es difícil mirarla y ver en ella sus ojos y su carita y sus manos y su pelo que son como los de cualquier niña a punto de cumplir seis años y darse cuenta de que ella no es normal. Que, aunque sea idéntica a las demás niñas, nunca tendrá con el resto del mundo ni una cosa en común. Me gustaría darle a mi hija una vida mejor.

Sé que no puedo hacerlo y entonces me ahogo y debo abrir la boca y tragar aire hasta que se me sequen los labios. Me pongo de pie, como si la cama y la Antonia fueran un peso que no puedo soportar. Doy vueltas alrededor del dormitorio, con los ojos cerrados. No me tropiezo, no hay cabida para el error en un espacio tan pequeño. Ahí, en la soledad, el silencio y la oscuridad, me doy cuenta de no hay nada. Que, detrás de estas paredes, detrás de la casa de masajes, puede que ya no exista ni una cosa más. Y que, incluso si eso sucediera, nunca nos podríamos enterar. No tenemos ni una forma de saber ahora qué es lo real y que es lo irreal. No puedo recordar siquiera cómo huele el pasto mojado o la tierra luego de una llovizna. 

No sé si esas cosas siguen sucediendo allá afuera.

Me doy cuenta, entonces, que la pieza 1 es todo lo que tengo y, que las cositas que adornan las paredes son las únicas verdaderas y reales. Las puedo tocar y ver. La Antonia ahí en la cama no es un espejismo. El mundo allá afuera, tal vez. Despacio, me hago un espacio cerca de ella. Las frazadas están calentitas. Le paso la mano por la cintura y la acerco a mí. Cierro los ojos y, esta vez, es su olor el que me calma a mí.

-

Elegimos su vestido más bonito, aunque no tenía ni una gana de usarlo. Prefería la Antonia seguir con sus bluejeans viejos y su polerita blanca de manga corta, pero yo no la dejé. Planché su vestido blanco y no nos hablamos durante ese rato. La tele siguió siendo un ruido de fondo al que no le encontrábamos ni un sentido. Estábamos los dos absortos, respetando el silencio que nos sellaba las bocas. Pero ese mutismo no era doloroso, ni pesado, no buscábamos desesperadamente romperlo. Estábamos tranquilos, sometidos y resignados y no puedo decidir si es mejor esto que romper en llanto en el piso.

La Antonia eligió mi ropa. Por alguna razón, optó por mis pantalones favoritos y mi camisa favorita. Dijo que allá siempre hacía frío y que planchara el chaleco. No tocamos el tema Martín. No decimos ni su nombre. Mi camisa preferida es una azul como de satín, que compré en una tienda cara cuando gané mi primer sueldo. Es la que llevaba el día que lo conocí. Si la acerco a mí, puedo sentir que todavía guarda el olor de mi perfume. Podría llorar, pero no soportaría las preguntas de la Antonia. Mi pantalón, en cambio, es un jean negro; me lo trajo Martín después de dar a luz. La plancha le pasa por encima, el calor y el vapor lo humedecen. 

Me gusta el vestido de la Antonia, porque tiene un moño alrededor de la cintura y la hace ver como más pequeña y más bonita. No había pensado antes, realmente, en que hoy debíamos ponernos nuestra mejor ropa. Esperaba que el día pasara siendo simplemente otro día, queriendo olvidar, en una de esas, la realidad que ahora nos toca. Fue la idea de ella. Todas las cosas que suceden en mi vida desde que la Antonia nació, son su idea. Suelen salir bien, sus ocurrencias ingenuas. Hoy no me da miedo salir y plantarme en la casa de masajes vestido mejor que todos. Hace siete años llegué acá y me di cuenta de que había un mundo desconocido, crudo y extraño y que existía una fecha de llegada, pero tal vez jamás una fecha de ida. El día que yo vine a la casa, pisé el vinílico con mejores zapatos que cualquiera. Hoy, vuelvo a despedir a Martín, seguro de que eso sigue intacto.

— Te ves bien —me dice la Anto. He guardado la tabla y la plancha, he metido en el closet la botellita de agua cocida. Estamos en frente del espejo que cuelga de la pared y podemos vernos desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Le sonrío a mi reflejo y la Antonia sonríe también. No se le notan ya las mejillas rojas y la cara manchada por las lágrimas que derramó antes y eso me hace sentir mejor.

— Tú igual —contesto, poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado. La cara de gatita de la Antonia no se condice con la mía. No nos parecemos mucho, pero nuestro sentir es igual y eso es lo que vale al final. — Vamos a estar los dos para toda la vida. Yo siempre junto a ti.

Los zapatitos de la Antonia hacen ruido cuando la tomo de la mano y salimos hasta el pasillo de la casa de masajes. Cierro con llave, van a ser las ocho. Yo sé que Martín debe estar ahí ya, y pienso en eso mientras caminamos por el angosto pasaje oscuro. Es como un túnel y no estoy seguro de si vamos a ver la luz al final. Los ruidos de los chiquillos empiezan a hacerse más cercanos, entonces la Anto se detiene y me ve a la cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Sus ojos son pura expresión. Candidez, ternura, inocencia, pero, a la vez, parecen viejos, como si hubiera vivido demasiado. Ma, modula sin hablar. Le sonrió. Me agacho un poquito y le doy un besito en la boca, después seguimos nuestro camino.

Avanzamos con mucho orgullo, levantamos la barbilla cuando empezamos a ver las caras de la gente que está metida en la casa. Alcanzo a mirar a la Catalina, al Daniel, al Miguel, al Luciano, al Gringo, Martín está de espaldas y siento su olor, su olor inundando toda la habitación y por momentos me flaquean las piernas y yo sé, puedo sentir la marca en mi cuello ardiendo, que nunca va a haber un momento correcto. No hay una hora indicada ni un instante preciso para soportar todo esto o para estar listo. Me sudan las manos, pero no suelto la de la Antonia. Todos se dan vuelta para mirarnos, incluso Martín y yo ya no puedo sonreír. Quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos y escucharlo decir que cambió de opinión o que era una broma, cualquier cosa que lo haga quedarse aquí. 

Sin embargo, sus ojos me dicen la verdad que no puedo enfrentar.

Lo veo caminar, está apurado, medio desesperado, ¿por nosotros o por irse? Incapaz de descifrarlo, tomo a la Antonia en brazos y doy un paso hacia atrás, me niego al beso que tiene entre los labios. 

— Déjame decirte chao, por lo menos —ese es su único saludo. Yo parpadeo pesadamente y aprieto a la Antonia un poquito más, porque sé que quiere lanzarse a sus brazos, pero ya no estoy seguro de que Martín la recibiría.

— Chao —es mi respuesta fría. Martín sonríe y yo no entiendo por qué. Vuelve a dar un paso hacia adelante y mi único instinto es retroceder. Podría retroceder y retroceder hasta que mi espalda choque con la muralla. Estoy agotado de mirarlo a los ojos. Me tiemblan los brazos con los que sostengo a la Antonia. Si dice chao y entonces se va, sin hacer nada y sin chistar, prometo no llorar ni a escondidas. 

— Manu —Martín levanta los brazos, me pone las manos en los hombros. Niego con la cabeza, lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. La Antonia se retuerce, dice, Papá, Papá, Papá, entonces Martín me suelta y la toma encima. De repente no hay nada, el calor de mi guagua se va y el olor de ella se mezcla con el olor de su Papá y yo pienso que podría haberme acostumbrado para siempre, que podría haber aprendido a aceptarlo si hubiera durado para el resto de la vida. 

Pero Martín tiene toda la culpa. Toda la culpa del mundo. 

— Linda, no te pongas a llorar. Es por un ratito chiquito. —No puedo ver a Martín porque mi mirada está fija en el suelo y tampoco puedo saber si dice la verdad o no. Escucho algún lloriqueo de la Antonia, balbucea y saliva un montón. Después la oigo hilar palabras, como queriendo dejar atrás esa escena indebida de niña chica, de pendeja que va a cumplir seis años y, en cambio, quisiera representar una edad que no tiene y un coraje que muchas veces me falta a mí. La observo de reojo hasta que levanto la vista por completo. Martín la besa aquí y allá, el mundo entero nos mira. — Te voy a estar llamando, te voy a escribir cartas. Mirá, te voy a dejar mi pañuelo. Así podés sentir mi olor siempre. 

— No quiero sentir tu olor por un pañuelo, quiero sentir tu olor por vos —Aprieto los dientes. Veo al techo y mi suspiro es tembloroso.

— No te puedo llevar…

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

La Antonia grita cuando está enojada o tiene mucha pena. Esta es una ocasión especial.

— Antonia —Martín suena serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo—No entenderías si te explico. Son cosas de adultos. 

— Yo entendería… —responde ella gimoteando. La quiero agarrar y llevármela a la pieza 1 y no salir nunca más.

— No, no podrías entender. Antonia, no es para siempre. Ninguna cosa es para siempre. Hoy día me voy y no me vas a ver y yo voy a sufrir tanto como vos por no poder mirarte cada día, pero voy a volver y vamos a estar juntos de nuevo. No tenés que estar triste y tampoco tenés que llorar. Cuando tengas pena —dice, poniéndole un pañuelo azul entre medio de sus puños— agarrá este pañuelo y ponelo cerca y acordate de que tu Papá te quiere como a nada en el mundo y que va a volver a buscarte. 

La Antonia se seca las lágrimas con el mismo pañuelo y Martín me mira a mí. Si mis ojos están húmedos y brillantes no es por pena, es por indignación. La verdad y la mentira son ahora indiferenciables para mí. Si Martín es un ángel o un diablo o sigue siendo el gris de toda la vida… yo ya no podría decidir. 

— Va a volver a buscarlos.

Esa es la última cosa que dice antes de entregarme a la Antonia. La Antonia no deja de apretar en su mano derecha el pañuelo de Martín, con mucha fuerza. 

— Voy a llamarte para desearte feliz cumpleaños. En la noche, cuando sean las doce, te voy a cantar.

No dice nada la Anto. No digo nada yo. 

— Martín, te tenés que ir.

No sé quién habla, no lo miro y no reconozco la voz. Estamos llenos de gente, van a abrir la casa de masajes luego, tenemos que encerrarnos pronto. 

— Te ves hermosa.

Ojalá se callara y se fuera, entonces podríamos volver e imaginar que nunca pasó.

Cuando Martín se me acerca (pero yo no me alejo) y me susurra: no sé qué decirte, comprendo un poco mejor que, en una de esas, él está tan obnubilado como yo. No sé si estoy llorando, no siento la cara mojada, pero Martín tiene los ojos vidriosos. Me cuesta creer que es la última vez que vamos a estar mirándonos a la cara. También solía ser difícil vivir en la casa de masajes y vivir la rutina y vivir con ellos y solo vivir, en realidad. Me pregunto un par de cosas ahí. Quizá Martín se las pregunte también. 

Si iba a llegar el momento del adiós despiadado, ¿por qué la parafernalia? ¿Por qué la simpatía? ¿Por qué la misericordia? 

Como de costumbre, me quedo callado y no le cuestiono nada. El correr del tiempo me ha enseñado más de lo que he estado dispuesto a aprender, pero uno lo acepta igual.

— Espérame —Martín musita justo en mis labios, me da una caricia en mi camisa azul, como si la recordara toda y su aliento me hace cerrar los ojos en un pestañeo más largo de lo normal— Espérame. 

Me paso la lengua por los labios secos y respondo, con sutileza:

— He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Los dos sabemos que eso es verdad.

Martín se despide con un beso en la frente para mí y otro para la Antonia. Mientras sigue su camino y le dice chao al Luciano, al Gringo y a la María, la Anto y yo nos quedamos de pie en un rincón. Hace mucho frío por la ventisca que entra a través de las ventanas abiertas, aunque no somos capaces de ver ni un poco de luz. El olor de Martín se hace cada vez más lejano y estéril, pero nosotros no corremos la mirada y, en cambio, nos quedamos estoicos y expectantes. Antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer, Martín mira una vez más hacia nosotros. Mueve los labios, toma la perilla, cruza el umbral y se va. 

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos al menos para darme cuenta de que estábamos solos y de que las palabras que no pude oír de Martín siempre serán un cariño botado. 

-

Es miércoles y estamos en la cama acostados. De espaldas miramos el techo hasta que la luz hace que los ojos nos tintineen. La tele sigue funcionando, estamos viendo una teleserie turca. Estoy esperando que el reloj marque las doce para saludar a mi guagua por su cumpleaños. La Antonia debe saber. Nos apretamos las manos y nos sonreímos de lado, estamos ansiosos, aunque no queramos darlo a notar. El día después de la marcha de Martín se ha dado con una tranquilidad increíble. Parece que nada ha sucedido. En la mañana me desperté pensando que Martín iba a llegar temprano y hasta puse el café por si venía para ofrecerle desayuno. Yo creo que la Antonia también se lo imaginó, pero los dos decidimos, en completo silencio, que íbamos a fingir que no nos pasaba nada.

Es casi como siempre. La rutina no ha cambiado. Miro de reojo a la Anto y, cuando ella se da cuenta, me da por sonreírle otra vez. Entre nosotros siempre hay puras sonrisas, cosas como esas no van a cambiar. El reloj digital en la mesita marca 11:59. Hay pura emoción en los dos. Quiero que esto sea como cada año que la Antonia ha cumplido. Estoy yo, estamos en la pieza, la diferencia es mínima. El reloj dice que son las 12:00 y la Antonia no me mira, no hace nada, no mueve ni un músculo y yo tampoco.

Hasta que ocurre.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor de mi vida! 

Me lanzo encima de la Antonia y somos puras risas que se mezclan entremedio con cuchicheos y gimoteos y chillidos y palabras de puro cariño. No me basta darle besos por toda la cara, le lleno el pelo con mis labios y después las manos y vuelvo a sus mejillas y dejo muchos piquitos sobre su boca una y otra vez. Ma, Ma, repite la Antonia, con los ojos rojos y húmedos. Después de las carcajadas, nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Ya es jueves 30 de marzo y eso significa que mi guagua ha cumplido un año más y lo único que sé es que voy a seguir siendo capaz de amarla todos los años que dure su vida. Porque si yo muero primero, desde donde esté mi amor por ella será incondicional. 

— Estás tan grande, ¡seis años! ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! —le digo. La Anto no contesta nada, atina no más a enredarme los brazos en el cuello, a acurrucar su pecho en mi pecho. Estamos juntos, cálidos, el dormitorio está lleno de un olor suave y pegajoso. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro: — Te amo. 

La Anto me responde con nada más que un ronroneo. Me caigo en la cama, la llevo conmigo y nos acostamos abrazados y con los ojos cerrados.

Alguien toca en la puerta de la pieza 2. Entonces abrimos los ojos con rapidez.

Sé que, profundamente, esperamos un milagro. Que ese golpe sea el de Martín y que sea su olor el que se cuele en la pieza 1 entera. Nos levantamos con ese sueño privado latente y doloroso. Arrastramos los pies, tal vez para no dejar ver desesperación. Le doy la mano a la Antonia, dejamos la puerta de nuestra pieza 1 entre abierta, cruzamos hacia la pieza 2 y cuando meto la llave, me tiemblan un poco las manos. 

Estoy seguro de que la Anto quiere gritar Papá, pero no es Martín quién está del otro lado. Es la María, con una sonrisa malhecha y un teléfono celular en la mano. Es medio parecido y yo entiendo al instante y supongo que la Antonia lo hace también. La María no nos dice mucho, estira la mano para la Anto y la Antonia espera mi aprobación. Asiento despacio, entonces ella toma el celular. La voz de Martín la puedo escuchar. Cierro los ojos por segundos, pero las palabras de la Antonia no aparecen por ningún lado. La veo luego, con el teléfono lejos de la oreja, con la mirada gacha. 

— Anto —murmullo despacito. Martín repite lo mismo: Anto, Anto, yo lo puedo oír. La Antonia le da el celular a la María y sale corriendo de vuelta a nuestra pieza 1. Respirar me parece un poco más difícil que antes y la idea de salir tras ella no es un aliciente para que se muevan mis pies. 

El dormitorio siempre ha sido un nido y la cama, cálida y llena de nuestro olor, es puro algodón blando que nos abraza fervientemente. Pillo a la Antonia mirando a la pared. El pañuelo de Martín yace solo en la mesita de noche. Ella está en posición fetal y no se mueve. Doy un par de pasos hasta sentarme a su lado. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que, aunque se ha sentido como una eternidad, no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera son las 12:30. Podría haberle dicho algo a Martín. Podría haberle preguntado cómo estaba el clima allá en España. ¿Habrá estado en otro lado? ¿Habrá ido viajando? Le pongo la mano sobre el hombro y recuerdo la mirada de la María; nos veía con lástima o con sorpresa o con orgullo, ya no estoy muy seguro. 

— Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo que le contestaras —empiezo. Por segundos la Antonia no responde, así que insisto: — Te dijo que te iba a llamar y lo hizo. Así como nos prometió que va a volver. Ya cumplió su primera promesa.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso? Prometió antes muchas cosas y ya es mi cumpleaños y nosotros estamos aquí y él no.

Agacho la vista por un tiempo muy corto.

— ¿Sabí qué, Antonia? Si tení fe… las cosas se cumplen.

Hay un movimiento muy leve. Unos ojitos verdes de gato que me miran de repente.

— Cuando uno cree y quiere que las cosas pasen, ellas pasan. 

La Antonia se lame los labios y me dice, en puro confronte. 

— Aunque quiero que cuando nos despertemos mañana alguien toque la puerta y vayas a abrir y te des cuenta de que es el Papá y me despierte él, con una torta de chocolate, yo sé que eso no va a pasar.

Me pregunto en silencio cuándo la Antonia creció más que yo. Puedo sentir agüita derramada por mi ojo que se hace camino hasta mi mejilla y se pierde en el vacío hacia el cubrecama. A la Antonia no le conmueve mi llanto ni mi mirada oscura, pero a mí sí me descompone y me inquieta su actitud dolorosa. Como si hubiera perdido el color y la fantasía o la ternura y haya caído de golpe a la realidad. Como si la realidad ya no la pudiera tapar nunca más.

— Duérmete, Antonia —me las arreglo para decir y me pongo de pie, mirándola desde las alturas. Ella ya no me ve— Mañana es otro día. 

El sonido que no existe nos rebota por las paredes. Me doy cuenta, de a poco, caminando a través de los espacios libres que hay en el dormitorio, que la noche de hoy está cansada. Y que, al igual que la noche y que las horas que pasan, la Antonia y yo también estamos cansados. Entremedio de todo eso, no puedo evitar cuestionarme a mí mismo si alguna vez el final existirá. Así como hubo un principio, puede que también haya un término. Si miro por la puerta abierta de nuestra pieza 1 hasta el tubo de aire y la pequeña ventanita rectangular, lo único que logro ver es un cielo negro. No sé si sigue habiendo estrellas ahí y las memorias brillantes vuelven como una brisa blanca. Quizá algún día vuelva. Quizá un día encuentre la manera o las ganas o la fortaleza para despegarme de nuestro mundo en miniatura y, cuando ese momento llegue por fin, espero acordarme de la forma en la que se vivía allá afuera. Ojalá yo sea un recuerdo latente y vivo, no una imagen sofocada y muerta. 

Apago la luz y antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, admiro a la Antonia por instantes, hasta que tomo el valor para susurrar:

— Capaz que mañana despiertes y te des cuenta de que todo esto fue un mal sueño no más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría dejar super en claro que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la relación de Manuel y Martín es sana o normal. No hay muchas cosas saludables entre ellos y esa es la trama de la historia. Martín no es un ángel y el contexto en el que viven no ayuda a que esta especie de relación tóxica fluya o mejore. Pero así va la historia, esa es la idea que quiero desarrollar. Por ello, pongo todas las advertencias y está referida para mayores. 
> 
> Así que nada, ojo con eso, para que lo tengan en cuenta!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Besitos!

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona, espero que no haya quedado tan mal jaja. En los próximos capítulos van a tener una idea más sólida de cuáles son las condiciones en las que Manuel, Antonia y Martín viven y cómo Manuel llegó hasta allí.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
